


detroit

by kim47



Series: summerpornathon 2012 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon is the Righteous Man, Merlin is the Angel who pulled him out of hell, and this is their last night on earth.</p><p>(The Supernatural!AU that no one asked for. But you don't have to have watched Supernatural for this to make sense)</p>
            </blockquote>





	detroit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #2 at [summerpornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com) (Apocalypse/Fuck or Die). Thanks to Sophia and Danielle for helping out <3
> 
> I still want to write the full story for this. I have about three pages of notes for this 'verse, but no time to write it. Maybe one day...

It’s freezing in the deserted streets of what used to be north London. Merlin’s leaning against Arthur’s car, looking so tired and broken and _human_ that it makes Arthur ache.

He shoves his phone back in his pocket and goes to Merlin, standing so their shoulders are pressed together. 

“So.”

Merlin glances at him and smiles, but it’s not his real smile, not the huge, eye-crinkling delight that had Arthur tripping over himself from the moment they met. 

“Last night on earth,” Arthur tries again, and Merlin tips his head back and laughs softly and it warms Arthur’s chest. 

“Really?” Merlin asks. “You’re giving me the last night on earth speech? ”

Arthur laughs with him, but catches Merlin’s sleeve and tugs him around to look at him. “It really is it this time,” he says. “Big showdown’s tomorrow. I don’t think I’m coming back; most people don’t, battling Lucifer.”

Arthur pauses, then can’t stop the words tumbling out. “God, Merlin, you’ve done so much for me, you’ve given so much, I just want - ”

Merlin cups his cheek and tilts Arthur’s face up to look at him, blue eyes serious and a little sad, and Arthur is, as usual, hopelessly transparent before him. Merlin leans in slowly and kisses him gently.

It’s their first kiss, but it feels like their thousandth.

“I’m yours,” Merlin whispers. “I have been, from the moment I brought you back, and Arthur,” Arthur’s eyes close; he can’t bear to have Merlin looking at him like this, not when they have so little time left, “I would not exchange a moment of it.” 

Arthur lets out a shuddering breath and tugs Merlin forward, seeking his mouth instinctively. 

“Merlin, please, I want,” is all he manages before there’s a rustle of wings, the smell of ozone, and they’re gone.

*

The motel room is cheap, but it’s clean and there’s a bed, so Arthur’s not about to complain.

“I thought you were all out of - ” he wiggles his fingers, which Merlin must understand by now is his code for weird-angel-magic-mojo. Merlin rolls his eyes and pushes Arthur down on the bed. 

“I had a little bit left.”

“And you chose to use it for this?” Arthur’s voice is teasing, but the look Merlin gives him is anything but; there’s such sadness and want in it that Arthur can’t bear it. He drags Merlin down after him and flips them, pinning Merlin underneath him and nuzzling his neck.

They spend ages just kissing, exploring the taste of each other’s mouths, hips rocking gently together. It feels like maybe it should be different - frantic and desperate - but he loves this, lying here with Merlin as if they have all the time in the world.

Minutes, hours later, Merlin sighs when Arthur pushes inside, pulling him closer with his heels on the backs of Arthur thighs, kissing his cheekbone. “Please, Arthur, please,” is all he says, and Arthur can’t deny that voice.

Before long, Merlin shoves at his shoulders until he sits back, following him up and seating himself in Arthur’s lap, Arthur still inside him. He wraps his arms around Arthur’s shoulders and starts to rock back and forwards, and Arthur catches on quickly, fucking up into Merlin in little thrusts that have Merlin panting in his ear.

And he knows, whether he lives for twenty-four more hours or twenty-four more years, he’s never going to forget the way Merlin’s eyes widen, the shocked, desperate look on his face, the way he stutters _Arthur_ when he comes. 

*

“Merlin?”

“Mmm?” Merlin stirs from his doze on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur hesitates over the words he wants to say.

“Everyone’s told me that...that it’s my destiny to do this, that this is why I was brought back, but...what if it’s not? What if I fail? I’m just a man, I don’t have any special - ”

Merlin climbs on top of him, gazing down at him with unusual fire in his eyes.

“I spent thousands of years being taught about _destiny_ \- ” he spits the word out “- but the one thing _you’ve_ taught me is that there’s no such thing. You’re doing this because you’re a good man, because you know you can. You are doing this,” and he leans in until he’s nose-to-nose with Arthur, breathing the words against his lips, “because it is your choice.” 

And Arthur can’t do anything else but pull him in and kiss him until they both forget that the world is burning.


End file.
